Pourquoi ?
by elya44
Summary: Vouloir aider sa famille n'en vaut pas toujours la peine
1. Chapter 1

L'histoire se passe au début de la saison 7, Mark et Lexie ne sont plus ensemble.

Je ne vis plus chez Meredith pas parce qu'elle mit à la porte non mais parce que mon père c'est remit à boire après que Loren l'ai plaqué, je veux juste l'aider.

Je n'ai rien dis à Meredith, elle ne sait pas qu'il c'est remit à boire, en faite personne ne le sait mise à part moi, je suis fatiguée, je voudrais être aidé mais je ne dis rien, c'est pour cela que maintenant je suis retournée vivre chez mon père.

Avant de partir pour l'hôpital, je cache toute les bouteilles de whisky et je m'en vais rassurer.

Mon service est terminée je peux enfin rentrer chez moi, me reposer enfin du moins j'espère, j'ai a peine passé la porte que mon père me claque, il cri sur moi, il n'avait jamais fait sa avant.

Tatcher- Où sont mes bouteilles Lexie ?

Lexie- J'en sais rien, d'accord, je monte dans ma chambre, je suis fatiguée.

Tatcher- Et moi j'ai soif où elles sont ?

Lexie- Bois de l'eau sa te fera du bien.

Tatcher- Tu le prends comme sa d'accord, c'est toi qui l'auras voulu.

Mon père me serre le bras fort, fort et encore plus fort, demain j'aurai surement un beau bleu.

Tatcher- Je te repose la question où elles sont ?

Lexie- (en pleure) Je les ai vidés dans le lavabo de la cuisine.

Tatcher- Petite inconsciente, je vais devoir aller en rechercher.

La il me lâche enfin le bras, en m'envoyant valser contre la vitrine du salon, j'ai la tête en sang, j'avais peur de mon père, je devais sortir toute de suite, voilà ce qu'on récolte quand on essaye de sauver les gens qu'on aime.

Je pris ma voiture et roula, roula jusqu'à la maison de Meredith je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu arriver là, je frappe contre sa porte et là je la vit en robe de chambre à moitié endormie, venir m'ouvrir.

Meredith- Qu'est ce que tu fais là Lexie, il est tard.

Lexie- A dire vrai j'en sais rien, je roulais et je me suis arrêtée devant chez toi.

Meredith- Tu veux entrer un instant et boire quelque chose de chaud ?

Lexie- Non en faite c'est bon sa ira, va te recoucher tout va bien.

Je repartie chez moi, Meredith n'avais pas vu mes blessures heureusement d'ailleurs car dans le noir et à moitié endormi ce n'est pas terrible, Meredith reparti ce coucher.

Derek- C'était qui ?

Meredith- Lexie

Derek- Qu'est ce qu'elle voulait ?

Meredith- Je ne sais pas, elle est repartie aussi vite, aller rendors toi on à une longue journée qui nous attend demain.

Derek- Ta raison.

Quand je suis rentrée chez moi, j'essaye de faire le moins de bruit possible pour éviter de réveiller mon père et j'avais réussi, je me suis c'est enfermée dans la salle de bain, pour me rincer la tête pour enlever le sang coller à mes cheveux, quand je voulu me mettre en pyjama, j'ai pu remarquer le bleu sur l'avant de mon bras, j'avais eu raison un beau bleu commençait à se former, je ne dois pas penser à ce qui c'est passer, je m'enferme dans ma chambre et essaye de m'endormir.

Le lendemain matin, quand je me lève je vais directement dans la salle de bain pour me doucher, je constate que mon bleu fait pratiquement tout mon avant bras alors je mets un tee-shirt manche longue, je vérifie l'état de ma tête, on ne voyait pas c'est parfait, je descend en faisant le moins de bruit possible, pour ne pas le réveiller et là, je le vois dormir tranquillement avec une bouteille de whisky dans les main, j'en ai les larmes aux yeux, je sens qu'il commence à se réveiller à lors je pars vite.

Je me gare sur le parking de l'hôpital et je rentre, je me sens enfin en sécurité, je me change rapidement, tout en gardant mon tee-shirt et je mets ma blouse c'est bon ni vu ni connu.

Je vais à l'accueil finir de remplir le dossier de mon patient et quelque minute plus tard il arrive vers moi.

Mark- Salut

Lexie- Salut

Mark- Tu me manques Lexie.

Lexie- Oui, oui

Mark- Lexie t'as entendus.

Lexie- Excuse moi Mark mais j'ai encore beaucoup de dossier à finir, j'ai pas trop le temps.

Et là je partis le plus vite possible.

Mark- (pour lui-même) Tu me manques Lex, je t'aime.

Et il reparti lui aussi à ses patients, sans savoir l'horreur qu'elle vivait. En fin de journée il se décida à l'inviter chez Joe pour aller boire un verre.

Mark- Sa te dirai d'aller boire un verre avec moi après ton service.

Lexie- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

Mark- Si c'est une bonne idée.

Lexie- D'accord, a tout à l'heure.

Mark- A tout à l'heure.

Au moment où il commençait à partir je me suis sentie partir et la dernière chose que je crue entendre fût Mark si je l'entendais avant que sa ne devienne le trou noir.

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

Quand j'ouvre les yeux je me rends compte que je ne suis pas chez moi mais à l'hôpital, dans un lit d'hôpital, je tourne les yeux et je vois Meredith qui me regarde, elle me tient aussi la main.

Meredith- Comment tu te sens ?

Lexie- J'ai un peu mal à la tête mais sinon sa va, qu'est ce qui c'est passé, je me souviens que je parlais avec Mark et puis rien.

Meredith- C'est normal, tu t'es évanouit.

Lexie- Pourquoi ?

Meredith- Derek a découvert que tu avais un petite commotion cérébrale mais comment tu t'es fais sa ?

Lexie- Je suis tombée dans les escaliers.

Meredith- Ouin et ton bras sa viens aussi de ta chute aussi ?

Lexie- Oui.

Meredith- Arrête tes bêtises un peu qui s'est qui t'as fais sa merde Lexie dis moi.

Lexie- Je suis tombée d'accord maintenant je veux rentrer chez moi.

Meredith- Non tu ne rentreras pas, tu m'entends, tu vas passer la nuit ici.

Lexie- NON ! Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire ou non.

Meredith- Je suis ta grande sœur Lexie et je dois prendre soin de toi, c'est comme sa et pas autrement.

Lexie- Te sens pas obliger d'accord, je vais bien, je veux juste sortir, je signe une décharge et je m'en vais.

Meredith- Lexie fais pas sa s'il te plait.

Je me rhabillai donc puis je parti signer une décharge pour rentrer chez moi, loin des regards de pitiés de Meredith et de ces suppositions, je m'en fiche de ce qu'elle pense de toute façon, je me dirige vers le parking mais avant de pouvoir atteindre ma voiture je tombe sur Mark.

Lexie- Qu'est ce que tu me veux Mark.

Mark- Qui t'as fais sa ?

Lexie- Je suis tombée dans les escaliers.

Mark- Pas à moi, s'il te plait la vérité, je veux un nom.

Lexie- Je suis tombée Mark maintenant laisse moi tranquille.

Mark- Non je te laisserai tranquille quand tu m'auras dis la vérité.

Lexie- Je t'ai di la vérité papy !

Sur le coup Mark ne sus quoi me répondre, c'est comme sa que j'ai pu me retrouver au volant de ma voiture, je roule jusqu'à chez moi en espérant ne pas trouver mon père, c'était bizarre comme sensation, je commençais à avoir peur de lui mais je revenais toujours vers lui pour essayer de l'aider, je dois surement être folle.

Quand j'arrive chez moi je ne vois personne et j'en suis contente sauf que au moment où j'arrive devant la porte de ma chambre, je vois mon père complètement saoul et j'ai peur, j'espère qu'il ne va pas me refrapper.

Tatcher- Où étais-tu passée toute la journée.

Lexie- J'étais à l'hôpital, tu sais l'endroit où je travaille.

Tatcher- Ah oui c'est vrai, j'ai quelque chose à te demander.

Lexie- Va y.

Tatcher- Va me chercher des bouteilles de whisky je commence à être en rupture de stock.

Lexie- Et si j'y vais pas, tu feras quoi ? Hein, ta assez bu comme sa pour aujourd'hui alors maintenant laisse moi aller dans ma chambre.

Tatcher- Non ! Mon whisky d'abord.

Lexie- Non, Non et re Non !

Tatcher- Tu vas voir ce que tu vas prendre sale petite ingrate.

Il se tourna pour prendre la première chose qu'il trouve et me l'envoya à la figure, heureusement pour moi j'ai juste eu le temps de me baisser pour éviter le projectile qui explosa contre le parquet.

Voyant qu'il n'avait pas réussi son coup, je pris peur quand je les vu arriver vers moi, il me rua de coup à l'aide de ces poing puis quand je fus à terre il me donna des coups dans le ventre, il évita bien évidemment mon visage pour ne pas qu'on est de soupçon.

Pendant ce temps dans la maison de Derek et Meredith,

Meredith alla s'installer près de son époux avec une tasse de thé à la main.

Meredith- Derek, j'ai peur pour Lexie.

Derek- Je t'avouerais que moi aussi.

Meredith- Je sais qu'elle juste une toute petite commotion et qu'elle ne risque rien de grave mais elle aurait quand même du rester en observation à l'hôpital, et hier soir quand elle arriver chez nous, j'aurais du assister pour qu'elle rentre, je ne sais même pas où elle vit et l'énorme hématome sur le bras, je suis sûr qu'elle ne se les pas fais en tombant d'un escalier.

Derek- Je suis d'accord avec toi, Mark aussi est inquiet d'ailleurs, il a vraiment peur pour elle.

Meredith- Je sais, je dois trouver un moyen de la faire parler.

Derek- Tu vas y arriver, j'en suis sur.

A suivre….


	3. Chapter 3

Le lendemain matin à l'hôpital,

Meredith attendait avec impatience l'arrivée de sa petite sœur afin de pouvoir lui parler des évènements en essayant de pas la braquer mais aujourd'hui elle était en retard ce n'était pas dans ces habitudes, elle décida d'aller voir Mark pour savoir si il avait plus d'information.

Meredith- Mark t'as une seconde.

Mark- Oui, il y a un problème ?

Meredith- En faite je n'arrive pas à joindre Lexie, elle est toujours pas arrivée, ta pas de ces nouvelles par hasard.

Mark- Non, je n'en ai pas non plus, j'aimerais bien savoir où elle est.

Meredith- Moi aussi, Mark.

Mark- T'as essayé son portable ?

Meredith- Evidemment sa ne répond pas et avec ce qui c'est passé hier, sa m'inquiète un peu, il faut que je la retrouve.

Mark- Je viens avec toi.

Meredith- Ok, je vais prévenir le chef et on s'en va.

Mark- D'accord je t'attends à l'entrée, à tout de suite.

Pendant ce temps chez Lexie et son père,

J'étais toujours allongée par terre sur le sol, je n'arrivais pas à me relever, j'avais tellement mal, tout mon corps me faisais souffrir rien que d'essayer de lever mon bras gauche était insupportable.

Après que mon père est fini de se défouler sur moi, il m'avais laissé la, il était parti ce racheter de la boisson, j'entend mon portable sonné, j'essaye de l'attraper mais il est trop loin, j'ai tellement mal, puis la sonnerie cesse, quelque minute après j'entend la sonnette retentir, enfin une bonne chose, on va enfin pouvoir m'aider, j'entend la voix de ma sœur puis celle de Mark, ils sont venus pour moi.

Meredith- Est-ce que Lexie est là ?

Tatcher- Non, elle n'est pas la.

Meredith- Mais tu as bu.

Tatcher- Un petit peu rien de bien méchant.

Mark- Si vous voyez Lexie, vous pouvez nous prévenir.

Il faut qu'ils sachent que je suis la, je dois sortir de cette endroit, alors j'essaye de me lever mais je n'y arrive pas, alors je me traine le plus que je peuxmais au moment où j'arrive près des escaliers la porte se ferme derrière eux.

Meredith et Mark repartirent donc en direction de la voiture de cette dernière quand soudain elle s'arrête au beau milieu de l'allée.

Meredith- Attend Mark.

Mark- Qu'est ce qui se passe Meredith ?

Meredith- Je suis sûr qu'elle est dans cette maison et je te parie tous ce que tu veux que c'est lui qui la frappé la dernière fois.

Mark- Ok, on y retourne mais reste derrière moi.

Meredith- Je sais me défendre.

Mark- Meredith, j'ai pas envie d'avoir des problèmes avec Derek.

Meredith- Ok.

J'entends la porte qui s'ouvre une nouvelle fois et la je les vois tous les deux, je sais qu'il m'ont vus, ils vont me sortir loin de cette enfer, j'ai besoin qu'on m'aide.

Je les vois courir vers moi.

Meredith- Lexie, comment te sens tu ?

Lexie- J'ai mal partout.

Mark- On va te sortir d'ici d'accord, je vais porter jusqu'à la voiture et ont va aller à l'hôpital, tu vas voir tout vas bien se passer je te le promets.

Lexie- D'accord.

Meredith- Aller on se dépêche faut sortir d'ici au plus vite.

Mark me porte avec douceur, je n'ai pas peur dans ces bras, je me sens en sécurité, ont descend les escaliers, Meredith ouvre doucement la porte d'entrée puis Mark m'installe avec le plus de douceur possible à l'arrière de la voiture pour partirent en direction de l'hôpital.

Je sais que nous sommes à l'hôpital, je suis allongée sur une civière et j'entend le docteur Bailey dire à Mark et Meredith, d'attendre dans la salle d'attente.

Meredith- J'aurais du assister encore plus hier soir pour la faire rester, je suis une sœur atroce, je n'ai même pas vu qu'elle allait mal.

Mark- Tu n'y es pour rien Meredith, elle n'a rien dit, elle a tout gardé pour elle.

Meredith- Mais elle n'aurait pas du.

Mark- Je sais.

Meredith- Dr Bailey comment va Lexie ?

Bailey- Elle va s'en sortir mais on la personne qui lui a fait sa, c'est bien défouler sur elle, elle est recouverte d'ecchymoses, la seule partie de son corps qui n'a pas été endommagé par les coups c'est son visage et à mon avis c'était fais exprès, elle aura besoin de votre soutien.

Meredith- D'accord, on peut la voir ?

Bailey- Oui, allez y.

Meredith- Mark tu viens.

Mark- Je vais le tuer.

Meredith- Non Mark fais pas sa, elle a besoin de toi auprès d'elle et pas derrière des barreaux.

Mark- D'accord.

Mark et Meredith partirent donc en direction de la chambre de Lexie, ils s'assirent tout les deux de chaque côté du lit et lui prirent une de ces mains.

Meredith- Comment on peut faire une chose pareil.

Mark- Je ne sais pas et sa me tue de ne pouvoir rien faire.

Meredith- Si Mark tu peux faire quelque chose.

Mark- Et c'est quoi.

Meredith- Rester auprès d'elle pour la soutenir, elle va en avoir besoin.

A suivre….


	4. Chapter 4

Le lendemain matin dans la chambre d'hôpital de Lexie,

Mark et Meredith étaient restés à son chevet toute la nuit, si jamais elle se réveillait, ils voulaient être là, c'était important pour eux.

Puis finalement en fin de matinée j'ai commencé à me réveiller, ce qui réveilla Meredith et Mark.

Mark- Comment tu te sens ?

Lexie- Où est ce que je suis.

Meredith- A l'hôpital.

Lexie- Pourquoi ?

Meredith- Tu ne te souviens pas de ce qui c'est passé ?

Lexie- Pas vraiment mais faut que je rentre chez moi, on m'attend.

Mark- Lexie tu ne sortiras en aucun cas de cette chambre aujourd'hui et tu ne retournes plus jamais vivre chez ton père, je me suis bien fais comprendre.

Lexie- T'as aucun ordre à me donner, ont est plus ensemble de toute façon alors t'as rien à faire dans cette chambre et puis laissés moi partir.

Meredith- D'accord tu veux sortir alors sors.

Mark- Non mais Meredith t'as disjoncté ou quoi.

Lexie- Merci Meredith.

Quand je voulus me lever, je me suis rallonger de suite, tout mon corps me faisait mal, j'avais même beaucoup de mal à bouger ma main, ce qui rassura Meredith et Mark mais de toute façon je pense qu'on m'aurais interdit de signer la moindre décharge.

Mark- Maintenant tu vas rester ici.

Lexie- Je ne veux pas te parler Mark, vas t'en s'il te plait.

Mark- Mais je ne peux pas te laisser tranquille.

Lexie- Oh que si tu peux, toi aussi Meredith laisse moi, laisser moi s'il vous plais, j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour moi.

Meredith- D'accord mais n'hésite pas à me biper en cas de besoin promis.

Lexie- Promis maintenant partez, aller travailler tous les deux, aller sauver des vies.

Mark et Meredith sortirent donc de ma chambre pour aller travailler, j'étais enfin seule et je me mis à pleurer, je repensais à ce qui c'était passé la vieille, entre mon père et l'arrivé de Meredith et Mark chez moi et sans vraiment le vouloir je mis à pleurer quand soudain je vis le docteur Bailey venir vers moi.

Bailey- Alors comment te sens tu aujourd'hui Lexie.

Lexie- J'ai mal partout et je n'arrive même pas à lever le moindre de mes membres sans même avoir mal.

Bailey- C'est normal Lexie, mais tu vas voir tu vas très vite te remettre.

Lexie- Merci.

Bailey- Ecoute Lexie, sa me regarde probable m'en pas mais il y a deux policiers à l'entrer de la porte et qui voudrais te poser des questions, tu vas porter plaintes au moins j'espère.

Lexie- Comme vous l'avez dis plutôt sa ne vous regarde pas, dîtes juste aux policiers postés devant ma porte que je n'ai rien à leur dire.

Bailey- Tu es vraiment sûr.

Lexie- C'est ma vie et mes problèmes je n'ai besoin de personne.

Je vis donc partir Bailey de ma chambre le visage désoler de mes propos, je sais que j'aurais du dire aux policiers la vérité sur moi et mon père mais je ne dirais rien, mon père a vaincu trop d'épreuve difficile, il n'avait pas besoin d'aller derrière les barrons la version des faits sera la suivante, je suis tombée une nouvelle fois dans les escaliers, j'ai loupé une marche, j'étais dans mes pensés et je n'ai pas fait attention au reste.

Pendant ce temps à la cafétéria de l'hôpital.

Meredith, Mark, Derek et Cristina étaient réunis autour d'une table à manger leur déjeuné mais pour le moment personne n'avaient touchés à son plateau.

Meredith- J'aimerais tellement savoir comment elle va réellement.

Mark- Tu n'es pas la seule dans ce cas la tu sais.

Derek- Ont est tous dans ce cas la.

Cristina- Mais qu'est ce qui c'est passé exactement.

Meredith- Je ne saurais pas te dire exactement mais tous ce que je sais c'est que c'est mon père qu'il la envoyé deux fois à l'hôpital.

Derek- Vous êtes sur de vous.

Mark- Ont la vus Meredith et moi en haut de l'escalier pouvant à peine bouger et recouverte de son propre sang avec son père qui buvait bouteille sur bouteille dans la cuisine, il a osé faire sa à sa propre fille, la frapper et la laisser mourir, c'est un meurtrier son père c'est tout et un enfoirer !

Derek- Je sais que c'est terrible mais on ne peux pas revenir en arrière.

Mark- Je le sais.

Meredith- Je vous laisse je vais voir ma sœur.

Mark- Tiens nous au courant.

Meredith- Promis.

Mark- Merci.

Cristina- T'en fais pas Mark c'est une Grey, elle va s'en sortir, l'acceptation sera longue.

Mark- Je sais, je vous laisse j'ai du travail.

Derek- A plus tard Mark.

Puis ils repartirent tous travailler pendant ce temps dans la chambre de Lexie,

Meredith- Coucou.

Lexie- Salut.

Meredith- Alors comment te sens tu depuis tous à l'heure ?

Lexie- Mieux, les médicaments commencent à faire effet, tu n'es pas au travail ?

Meredith- Non j'ai pris mon après midi pour rester avec toi.

Lexie- Tu sais, t'étais pas obliger de faire sa, je vais bien, ce n'est que quelque bleu.

Meredith- Je ne le fais pas par obligation mais parce que j'en ai envie, c'est tout.

Lexie- C'est gentil, Papa !

Meredith- Tu ferais mieux de t'en aller.

Tatcher- Ma fille est malade, je dois être auprès d'elle, je suis tellement désoler Lexie.

Lexie- Sa va papa, je vais bien je t'assure, tout va bien, je vais bien, viens me voir.

Meredith- Lexie mais…

Lexie- Laisse nous Meredith, va travailler.

Meredith- Mais…

Lexie- Sa va aller je t'assure, sa va aller papa, tout va bien se passer, on va s'en sortir.

Meredith- J'y crois pas !

J'entendis Meredith claquer la porte et partir en courant voir qui sa je ne sais pas, peut être Derek ou Cristina, je pris mon père dans mes bras pour lui faire comprendre que je ne lui en voulais pas, que je le pardonnais et que tout irai mieux, du moins je l'espérai.

Pendant ce temps dans les vestiaires de l'hôpital.

Meredith- J'y crois pas, c'est pas possible mais cette fille est folle.

Cristina- Qu'elle personne est folle et t'avais pas pris ton après midi pour rester auprès de Lexie.

Meredith- C'était le cas, jusqu'au moment où Tatcher est arrivé.

Cristina- Tu lui as dit de partir au moins.

Meredith- Evidemment mais Lexie la retenue, elle lui a dit que c'était pas grave et qu'elle ne lui en voulait plus, il la frappe pratiquement à mort et elle, elle lui dis que ne n'est rien, cette fille est folle complètement folle.

Cristina- Je suis d'accord, comment elle peut le pardonner, c'est la deuxième fois qu'elle atterrit en tant que patient par sa faute et elle lui pardonne.

Meredith- Et oui, j'y crois pas comment elle peut le laisser encore la prendre dans ces bras, j'aime ma sœur tu sais Cristina et c'est pour sa que je suis tellement en colère contre elle, elle va mourir si elle reste avec lui.

Cristina- Je sais mais nous on ne peut rien faire.

Pendant ce temps dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, Mark se dirigeait vers la chambre de Lexie, il savait qu'il allait sûrement se faire rejeter une nouvelle fois mais il voulait savoir si elle allait mieux.

Quand il ouvrit la porte, il vit Tatcher dans les bras de Lexie, son sang ne fit qu'un tour, c''était à cause de cet homme si l'amour de sa vie était dans ce lit, alors il le prit par le col et quand il voulu le frapper il s'arrêta net.

Mark- Vous savez je n'ai qu'une seule envie c'est de vous frapper à mort comme vous avez fait à Lexie mais je ne le ferais pas, je ne m'abaisserai pas à sa, pour Lexie mais vous devriez partir maintenant car même si pour le moment je n'ai rien et que je vous vois une nouvelle fois dans mon champs de vision je risque de faire des dégâts.

Lexie- Merci Mark de ne pas l'avoir frapper même si je sais que tu en mourrais d'envie mais c'est mon père et j'ai besoin de lui, donc une fois que je serais sortis de l'hôpital je retournerais vivre chez lui.

Mark- Après tout ce qu'il t'a fait, tu lui pardonnes.

Lexie- Il ma dit qu'il était désoler et qu'il ne recommencerait plus jamais.

Mark- Et tu le crois ?

Lexie- Oui, mon père va changer pour moi, il m'aime.

Mark- Mais tu ne peux pas retourner las bas, j'ai besoin de toi pour vivre, je t'aime Lexie, alors reviens vivre chez moi ou chez Meredith mais retourne pas chez lui, je t'en supplie Lex.

Lexie- Je ne changerai pas d'avis maintenant laisse moi je suis fatiguée.

Je l'entendis lui aussi partir en claquant la porte de ma chambre, c'était une habitude en ce moment, pourquoi personne n'arrive à comprendre mon choix, je ne peux pas le laisser, mon père à besoin de moi, ils finiront bien par l'accepter et le comprendre.

A suivre….


	5. Chapter 5

_Mark- Mais tu ne peux pas retourner las bas, j'ai besoin de toi pour vivre, je t'aime Lexie, alors reviens vivre chez moi ou chez Meredith mais retourne pas chez lui, je t'en supplie Lex._

_Lexie- Je ne changerai pas d'avis maintenant laisse moi je suis fatiguée._

_Je l'entendis lui aussi partir en claquant la porte de ma chambre, c'était une habitude en ce moment, pourquoi personne n'arrive à comprendre mon choix, je ne peux pas le laisser, mon père à besoin de moi, ils finiront bien par l'accepter et le comprendre._

Deux longues semaines étaient déjà passées depuis l'arrivée en urgence de Lexie Grey pour être tombée dans les escaliers ou du moins c'était la version originale même si la vérité était pour cause de coup et blessure faites par son propre père.

Aujourd'hui était mon jour de sortie et je n'avais qu'une eux hâte qui était de rentrer chez moi, l'hôpital en tant que patiente c'est l'horreur. Mon père devait venir me chercher pour me ramener chez nous, je savais que je prenais un risque en y retournant, j'appréhendais mais sa je ne les dis à personnes de mon entourage car je savais qu'il aurait sauté sur l'occasion pour m'empêcher de retourner auprès de mon père mais comme je l'avais dis plutôt mon père a besoin de moi et Molly était trop loin pour lui venir en aide. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir pour laisser y entrer son père.

Thatcher- Prête mon ange.

Lexie- Plus que jamais.

Thatcher- Tu vas voir tout va bien se passer on va s'en sortir.

Lexie- Je sais, on y va.

Thatcher- C'est partis.

Mon père pris mon sac de voyage posé sur mon lit pour qu'on puisse s'en aller quand j'entendis la porte de ma chambre laissant apparaître une Meredith qui regardait notre père avec dégout puis quand elle posa son regard sur moi, il changea de suite, c'était comme un regard suppliant de ne pas partir.

Lexie- Je pars avec lui Meredith.

Meredith- Mais ma maison est assez grande pour t'accueillir tu sais, tu verras je prendrais bien soins de toi.

Thatcher- Moi aussi je peux prendre soins d'elle, tu sais Meredith tout va bien se passer entre nous.

Meredith- NON TU NE PEUX PAS PRENDRE SOINS D'ELLE C'EST DE TA FAUTE SI ELLE A FINIT A L'HÔPITAL, s'il te plait Lexie revient avec moi.

Lexie- Je suis désoler Meredith, on peut y aller papa.

Puis mon père et moi sortirent de la chambre pour aller à sa voiture pour pouvoir retourner chez moi, en passant je vis Mark qui avait lui aussi le même regard suppliant mais j'ai tourné pas tête au plus vite ne pouvant supporter ce regard. Quand nous sommes arrivés à la maison, mon père m'aida à monter les marches pour m'amener jusqu'à ma chambre et m'aida à m'allonger et partis pour me laisser me reposer. En fin de journée je suis sortis de mon lit pour aller et à la cuisine chercher quelque chose à manger et à boire d'ailleurs mon père était aussi dans cette pièce en train de boire un verre d'eau, je savais qu'il allait changer et il y avait même des brochures sur la table concernant des groupes de soutien.

Lexie- Salut papa.

Tatcher- Hey Lexie comment tu te sens ?

Lexie- Mieux merci, je suis venue pour manger quelque chose.

Tatcher-Je t'ai préparé des sandwichs.

Lexie- Merci c'est gentil, je vois que tu lis des brochures concernant des groupes de soutien, c'est génial.

Tatcher- Je suis vraiment désoler ma puce je ne voulais vraiment pas te faire du mal je ne sais pas ce qu'il ma prit.

Lexie- Je sais papa mais je suis là en vie et tu vas t'en sortir.

Tatcher- Merci.

Pendant ce temps chez Meredith,

Elle était dans sa cuisine entrain de penser à l'énorme erreur qu'elle faisait de retourner chez cette homme comment pouvait-elle penser qu'il changerai, elle était persuadée qu'il ne changerai et dans un avenir proche Tatcher l'aura de nouveau frappé et peut être que cette fois il serait trop tard, cela là mit encore plus en colère qu'elle jeta la première chose qui lui vint c'est-à-dire une tasse et l'envoya vers le mur elle se cassa de suite.

Meredith- Derek je ne veux pas perdre ma sœur je veux qu'elle revienne ici, chez nous.

Derek- Je sais Meredith moi aussi j'aimerai beaucoup mais c'est sa décision.

Meredith- Ouin mais sa décision est nul, il faut que je la fasse changer d'avis.

Derek- Tuas raison, il faut qu'on la fasse changer d'avis mais ce soir on ne peut rien faire il faut que tu viennes te reposer maintenant.

Une semaine plus tard,

Je regardais un film à la télé en attendant le retour de mon père de son groupe de soutien d'ailleurs je lui avais préparé un bon repas mais maintenant il avait environ deux heures de retard ce n'était pas dans ces habitudes alors j'ai commencé à m'inquiéter puis finalement j'entendis le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre et la elle put constatée qu'il avait à nouveau bu Meredith avais raison il ne changera jamais.

Lexie- T'avais promis d'arrêter de boire.

Tatcher- ce n'est pas une petite goutte d'alcool qui va me tuer.

Lexie- Tu plaisantes tu es complètement ivre, Meredith avait raison.

Tatcher- A propos de quoi.

Lexie- Tu ne changeras jamais, tu es vraiment nul.

Tatcher- Je suis ton père alors parle-moi autrement d'accord.

Lexie- Tu n'es pas mon père, mon père n'aurai pas agi comme ça avant tu es devenu un déchet.

Je savais que mon père n'avait pas aimé ce que je venais de dire, il est vrai que j'avais été un peu loin mais je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher alors je me suis dépêchée de prendre mon manteau pour sortir et éviter les coup mais mon père fut plus rapide, il me prit par les cheveux et m'envoya cette fois contre la table basse, je pouvais sentir que j'avais du sang qui coulait de mon front, me voyant a terre sur le ventre il me retourna et me frappa au visage cette fois ci, j'essayais de me défendre mais il était beaucoup plus fort que moi et j'avais mal puis finalement il arrêta et monta à l'étage alors je me suis dépêché, j'ai pris mes clés de voiture et j'ai roulé et finalement je me suis retrouvée devant l'immeuble de Mark, puis j'ai frappé et sonné à la porte, au bout d'un moment il finit par m'ouvrir.

Mark- Oh mon dieu Lexie qu'est ce qui s'est passé.

Lexie- Je suis désoler de te déranger mais….

Mark- Non tu ne me déranges pas entre, viens assis toi là je vais chercher de quoi nettoyer tout ça.

Lexie- Attends me laisse pas j'ai peur d'être seule et je savais que si j'allais chez Meredith il me trouverait tout de suite alors que toi non.

Mark- Ne t'en fais pas, tu n'as pas à avoir peur je suis là.

Je le sentis me prendre dans ces bras et maintenant depuis un long moment je me sentis enfin en sécurité, cette sensation m'avais quitté depuis un certain temps, puis il nettoya mes blessures et me fit quelque point sur mon front, il était tellement doux que je n'ai rien sentis après on s'est allongés sur son lit et je me suis endormis dans ses bras.

A suivre…..


	6. Chapter 6

_Je le sentis me prendre dans ces bras et maintenant depuis un long moment je me sentis enfin en sécurité, cette sensation m'avais quitté depuis un certain temps, puis il nettoya mes blessures et me fit quelque point sur mon front, il était tellement doux que je n'ai rien sentis après on s'est allongés sur son lit et je me suis endormis dans ses bras._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le lendemain matin quand je me suis réveillée il n'y avait plus personne à côté de moi la place où se tenait Mark il y a encore quelque heure était vide remplacée par un mot de papier.

_Je suis parti travaillé, ton petit déjeuner est sur la table, les anti-douleurs sont dans la salle de bain, je t'aime, à ce soir._

_Ma_rk.

Je me suis levée pour aller dans la cuisine sur le comptoir m'attendait mon petit déjeuner, c'était tellement mignon et inattendus de sa part. Après mon petit déjeuner je suis allée prendre une douche pour me détendre et essayer d'oublier les évènements de la veille au soir mais cela n'a pas marché et je me suis mise à pleurer qu'est ce que je pouvais être pathétique parfois. Quand je suis sortie de la douche je me suis regardée dans le miroir et je n'ai pas aimer le reflet, comment j'avais pu être aussi stupide, il ne changerai jamais et de colère j'ai envoyé mon point dans le miroir de rage et maintenant je saignais de la main, je suis vraiment stupide, Mark méritait d'avoir une fille mieux moi, alors je me suis nettoyée ma main et je suis partie en lui laissant un mot expliquant mon départ je ne savais pas où aller, je ne pouvais pas aller l'hôpital j'étais un mauvais médecin, Meredith méritait une sœur meilleure qu'elle alors je me suis mise à errer dans les rue de Seattle pour réfléchir à ce que je pourrais faire.

Avec mes économies je pourrais partir dans une nouvelle ville changer de travail et oublier toute la vie que j'ai eu à Seattle, oublier mon père, Meredith, Mark, tous le monde je pourrais toujours changer de nom et prendre le nom de jeune fille de ma mère après tout Scott était un nom très répandus, je suis retournée chez moi en faisant le moins de bruit possible pour éviter mon père et faire mes bagages et heureusement pour moi il n'était pas la, surement partir chercher à boire, je me suis dépêchée et je suis partie à l'aéroport, j'ai pris un billet d'avion en direction de Miami, cela changera du froid.

En fin d'après midi Mark est rentré chez lui pour s'assurer que Lexie allait bien, quand il rentra il appela Lexie mais personne ne répondait alors il alla dans la chambre elle devait surement être en train de dormir mais non, puisque qu'à la place de Lexie, il y avait un mot.

_Mark,_

_Je suis désolée de partir comme ça sans rien dire mais je ne pouvais rester, tu mérites une femme mi__eux que moi et Meredith et meilleure sœur mon père à raison je suis nul et pathétique, je ne ser_s _à rien, alors je t'en supplie ne me recherche pas ni toi ni Meredith, j__e pars par amour pour vous deux, pardonnez-moi_

_Adieu_

_Lexie_

C'était pas possible, elle ne pouvait pas être partie, non pas sa Lexie, son premier réflexe fut de prendre son téléphone portable pour l'appeler mais personne ne répondait et elle ne répondrait jamais tout était terminée, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte il pleurait un amour perdus, maintenant il fallait qu'il se reprenne pour prévenir Meredith. S'aillait il était devant la maison de Meredith et il ne savait pas vraiment comment lui annoncer la nouvelle.

-Mark qu'est-ce que tu fais ici.

-C'est Lexie.

-Elle est partie, c'est terminé Meredith, tout ça à cause de son père.

-Partie comment ?

-Tiens elle m'a laissé cette lettre avant de partir.

-Oh non, tu as essayé de l'appeler.

-Oui mais personne ne répond.

-Je vais essayer.

-Alors.

-Le numéro n'est plus attribué, elle est vraiment partie alors.

-Oui.

-Qui est partie ?

-Lexie, oh mon dieu Derek, je ne suis pas sur qu'elle revienne un jour, on la perdu pour toujours.

-J'aurais du rester avec elle, j'aurais pu l'empêcher de partir si j'étais rester, elle ne serai pas enfuit.

-Mark tu n'y es pour rien, c'était sa décision.

-Mais.

-Non Mark Meredith à raison, tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

Trois mois plus tard,

Derek et Mark étaient dans un avion pour partir à une conférence qui se déroulait à Miami, ils avaient décidés d'y aller pour se changer les idées pour ne plus penser au départ de Lexie. La fin de la conférence était terminée et Mark et Derek avaient décidés d'aller manger quelque chose dans un petit restaurant avant de retourner à Seattle, une serveuse vint vers eux pour les installer à l'une des tables.

-Cette conférence était vraiment ennuyeuse et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher à penser à Lexie, quoique je fasse je pense à elle à la façon dont j'aurais pu essayer de la retenir, c'est trop dur Derek.

-Je sais Mark mais tu dois essayer de penser à autre chose.

-Parce que Meredith et toi arrivés à ne plus penser à elle, à avoir l'impression qu'elle va passer la porte à tout moment et…..

-Je sais Mark, je sais.

Quand ils sortirent du restaurant Mark rentra dans une personne, il s'excusa mais la jeune femme n'y fit même pas attention.

-Scott, t'es en retard.

-Je sais mais j'ai eu un problème avec John.

-Je m'en fiche.

Elle se dirigea directement vers le comptoir pour prendre son service, pendant que Derek et Mark repartirent en direction de l'aéroport mais à peine sortie du restaurant il s'arrêta.

-Mark ça ne vas pas.

-Si mais…..

-Mais quoi.

-Je ne sais pas, il faut que je retourne au restaurant.

-Pourquoi t'as oublié quelque chose.

-Je crois que oui, attend moi la d'accord, je reviens, je veux juste être sur.

-Comme tu veux.

Mark repartit donc dans ce restaurant et vit la jeune femme rousse qu'il avait heurtée il y a quelque minute, elle était dos pour le moment mais il était sur de l'avoir vu quelque part, il pensait à une personne en particulier mais peut être que ce n'était pas elle et que son esprit lui jouait des tours mais il fallait qu'il s'en assure, il devait être sur, il attendit qu'elle se retourne et il la reconnu c'était bien elle-même rousse il pouvait la reconnaitre, Lexie.

A suivre….

XXXXX

**Désoler pour le retard que j'ai mis à écrire de nouveaux et merci pour vos reviews **


End file.
